Talk:Mission overviews (Prophecies)/archive 1
Protection Should this page be protected? It seems to be a big target for abuse, but the abuse seems to be cleaned up pretty quick. Gravewit 11:05, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :The abuse was all caused by one user, it appears. Temporary protection, or semi-protection if you have enabled it in your config, might be needed if this user returns and brings a thousand of his zombie friends. — Stabber (talk) 11:17, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::That user has been banned now for a second time. 6 months this time. I say leave it unprotected for now, if necessary we can protect it later. --Rainith 12:41, 18 April 2006 (CDT) Some Other Thing Is it really neccessary for the mission pages to have a disambiguation between "mission" and "location," as many here do? By "location" I assume the outpost itself is meant--in which case, a combined page could have a short paragraph on what the outpost connects to and which NPCs it has, and the rest of it would be the mission information. Splitting each mission into two articles seems redundant, as there is little info that can be put on a "Location" page. --Arc 05:19, 25 May 2005 (EST) While there may be less info for a location page, there needs to be info such as which characters are there and what shops are there. Also, think about categorical information; should an article on both a location and a mission be classed as a member in the location and mission categories? You might think that's reasonable, but those of us who started filling in mission articles didn't. And I still think there is a need for 2 seperate pages :) 02:19, 16 Jun 2005 (EST) It would be great to add the "add-on mission" in the walktrough below, isn't great ? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Stonebeard (talk • ) 10:05, September 16, 2005 (UTC). Redirection: "mission", "missions" Anyone opposed to having redirects for these terms to this entry? Or possibly renaming this entry to simple "Mission"?--Jackel 23:08, 14 Jul 2005 (EST) :I think Mission and Mission sshould explain what a mission is and then point the player to this list of mission overviews. Just like an article explaining what a Skill is an a list of all skills in the game. --Karlos 14:08, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) Links in the sub-headings I don't like the links in the sub-headings for each region. Anyone else with me? :) --Karlos 14:08, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) :Well, it does look ugly. Perhaps find another way to link them? --Fyren 21:00, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) Love the map, hate the descriptions This is why one should not undertake such a huge re-writing of such a major page without talking first. I am against the mission descriptions under the name of each mission. I think they are subjective. I think they are a duplication of the mission description in the mission article unnecessarily. I prefer we keep the missions listed, and if the user really wants to know which is which, he can always click on the mission link. I also think they do not always make much sense because of how the overall plot in Guild Wars shifts from Ascalon to fighting the undead to fighting the Mantle to Ascension to the Prophecies. I love the map, I think it should be moved to the bottom, though. One day we will make it interactive and linking to all missions below. Great work on that. :) --Karlos 11:15, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) :Wow, awesome map, great work Tetris L!--Jackel 01:04, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) ::First of all, it wasn't such a huge re-writing. All I did was add a brief description for each mission, which I copied from the respective mission article. Then I added the linking primary quests and did a bit of re-formating. It wasn't much more than 1/2 hr of work. ::I added a brief summary of each mission because as the name says this page is meant as an "overview". That should be a little more than just a listing, otherwise we'd have the same content as category:missions. By adding the brief description this overview page becomes kinda like "the Guild Wars storyline in a nutshell". Having said that, if the majority of us agree that the descriptions should be removed, I won't mind. --Tetris L 02:20, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :::I think this page looks great as it its now. I disagree that the map should be on the bottom, having it at the top gives you an idea of what is in store for you when you first look at the page. As for the descriptions, I like them. It isn't as if you have a paragraph of descriptions between each mission, a short sentance or two is exactly what is needed for this to be an Overview and not a List. (All of this IMO of course.) --Rainith 02:53, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::Ok. Seems like I am the only one with such a strong reaction to the descriptions. :) I have edited some of them as they were inaccurate. --Karlos 05:12, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) Seer :Get your armor infused by '''a' Seer then kill the traitor Markis.'' Is it a''' seer or '''the Seer? 19:28, 3 November 2005 (EST) :Since she is one of five seers in the game (including Ancient Seers), I say "a" Seer is fine. --Karlos 20:31, 3 November 2005 (EST) 25 Missions? With the release of Factions and the new Hero 'pop-up' we are granted a Title for the completion of all '25' missions. Where is the 25th mission? Comments please. -- 07:39, 28 April 2006 (CDT) King Kral :See Talk:Title --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:50, 28 April 2006 (CDT)